


Sho to Hana

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho needs a baby sitter, Nino needs a job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho to Hana

"Sho wake up!”  
“What?”  
“It cries.”  
“What?”  
“Your bequeath.”  
“Stop referring to her as ‘it’ She has a name Jun." Sho said testily.  
Sho rose from his king size bed, letting Jun sleep. He travelled to the nursery where the yells of the newborn baby came from. The young man couldn't understand how her two tiny lungs could be so powerful. He switched the light on and brushed his hair back with his hands, trying to wake up a little more. Sho stepped up to the cradle where the baby girl lay.  
She was pretty red, his face distorted by anger.  
He lightly stroked her belly to calm her down but she twisted in her bed much more. He finally took her in his arms. She will not sleep so easily...  
Whispering an old lullaby he walked in the bedroom, stroking her back gently. But she throws herself against his chest with a surprisingly strength, mouth wide open. The diagnosis was easy, she was hungry. Once again. Sho looked the clock with a drained gaze and sighed loudly seeing it was 1 a.m.  
Since he welcomed the newborn girl, he hadn’t slept more than 3 hours in a row and it began to be really problematic for the smooth running of his work days. Sho felt a nervous breakdown drawing near.  
Sho struggle to handle the baby's bottle in one hand and trying to hold her correctly, and he dreamed of someone who could sometimes take over his task.  
He sat in the nursery's rocking-chair and smiled gently seeing the little girl searching fervently for the meal that was so near. When she finally began to drink her milk and stopped crying, she looked Sho.  
"Ne, Hana-chan, it is always be a good idea to sleep from time to time...It is really hard for me to stay awake at night. But you don't care, no?" despite his sleep deprived irritation he smiled warmly at the tiny girl.  
But he must admit that it was his entire fault...  
Sakurai Sho had an older sister who was his absolute opposite. She was eccentric, he was formal, she was fantasist, and he was earthbound. Chie could vanish for months without any warning and come back one day to Tokyo without notice, moving in at her brother's place...then she would go back to wherever she came.  
But the day he opened his door and saw her with the big pregnant belly, he must admit, that he didn't see it coming. Chie was full of surprises but this time it was beyond his imagination.  
She moved in, like always, without any explanation about his current life and Sho told himself they'll have time to talk about the responsibilities and difficulties to be a single mother.  
Particularly with her profession, she was photographer and always on the road.  
But they didn't have time, Chie died when she gave birth, letting him his niece's guardianship.  
Saying he was not ready to be a father was a gross understatement...  
Sho was what you can call a little master, a member of the elite by his birth and by his current social status. He created a publishing house which was about to be renowned.  
He owned a beautiful big house, had a butler, a female cook and even a fabulous boy-friend, Matsumoto Jun who was journalist for a literary magazine. Jun was just the most reluctant man to embrace paternity that Sho knew.  
The couple didn't live together and since the baby had arrived they hardly can sleep together, Jun hated Hana's cries and even her presence.  
He begged Sho to be reasonable and give the baby to his parents, but Sho couldn't figure it out. She was all it left of his sister, he couldn’t entrust her to someone else.  
All day long, his butler and his cooker took care of her, more or less happily, but when he came back from work she was all his..  
However, Hana was not an easy baby and Sho understood perfectly the reason why. How could a human been be confident when he caused the death of the person who should protect them? Their twin sadness linked them strangely, creating a filial link which amazed the young man.  
He came back to bed silently to not wake up his companion, but the latter was not asleep.  
"You can't go on like this! Hire someone who will take care of her...how long do you think you can carry on like this?"  
"I don't know. For the moment, I can't do anything else." Sho sighed.  
"Don't count on me to share your agony. You'll call me when you will be reasonable again, or when the little monster will be grow enough to let her uncle have a sexual life."  
"Don't talk about her like that!"  
"Yeah...that's it...goodnight. I must sleep to have a human face tomorrow."  
Jun turned his back on Sho and shifted as far as possible. When he woke up in the morning, Jun was not there and he took his breakfast alone.  
Like every morning, at the same hour, his cafe waited for him just as his orange juice and his journal.  
His butler stood in a corner of the room ready to answer to any request, hiding a silent yawn behind his hand.  
"Tired?" asked Sho without turning around.  
"No sir, everything is fine."  
"Aiba?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I would like to make an advertisement in the local paper. We should hire a nurse for Hana don't you think?  
“Certainly sir.”  
“It will be easier for you if you don't have to take care of her. I think that she needs some stability.”  
“Hana-chan will be probably happy to have someone for her.”  
“You can speak frankly..." Sho smiled and looked his butler who has his always-serious-face. "She keeps you from doing your job correctly by crying all day long. You will be relieved if you don't have to play the baby-sitter anymore."  
"Certainly Sir," whispered Aiba slightly blushing. "Do you have any particular requirements?  
"What about?"  
"For the child-minder, Sir."  
"Oh, yes, she must be gentle, skilled, discreet and essentially patient. It will be enough. I'll make the job interview the day after tomorrow."  
"Yes Sir. I'll send an e-mail right away to the paper."  
"Thanks Aiba."  
Sho bites his toast pensively, a little bit anxious at the idea to entrust Hana to an unknown woman.

~+~+~+  
"You're fired!"  
"You kidding, I didn't do anything!”  
"That is not the problem, Nino.” He’s boss told him in a gentler tone. “There's no work for four people in the kitchen and you were the last hired, it's just a matter of seniority."  
"I need this job, you know it!"  
"So tell me, who must be fired? Saki who has 3 children to raise alone? Hiro who has a child to be born soon?"  
"No, of course. I understand."  
"I'll call you as soon as I can hire you back."  
"Ok. Thanks Chief."  
Nino took off his apron and put it on a table, then left the restaurant for the last time. He brushed his face, thinking about the different possibilities he had. None. No work, no money, no home...What a crappy existence, he thought, putting his hands deep in his pockets.  
Nino sat in a nearby bar and looking through his mobile's index, searching an idea to save his life. But for a man like him, without education and coming from the slums, his carrier choices were more than limited.  
He was a jack of all trades but has no grades...it was the story of his life. From part-time job to part-time job, he felt suddenly really tired. However Nino was not a man who easily gave up.  
The long list scrolled endlessly when suddenly he figured the perfect solution to his predicament.  
Nino stood up, paid the bill and went to a fancy neighbourhood.  
He gazed as all the grand manor and smiled ironically. He never once went to Disneyland, but he was pretty sure it looks like this.  
How many people could live in this kind of house? Twenty-five at least. All his block of flats could fit in one of them.  
He rang at one of the vaster. He could barely see the house from the big portal.  
Surprisingly, the door opened and he looked his T-shirt which smelled the Chinese food and his shabby jeans built for the work but not for this kind of place.  
The door was wide open and the hall was full of women their backs straight, sat on aligned chairs. Nino waved them vaguely and sneaked past them, to find the man he was looking for.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Nino??"  
"Io, cousin, I was looking for you."  
"You should have called."  
"I tried but you never answered...I came instead. You seem to be doing well time here." Whispered Nino looking up the top floors above them. Masaki gripped his arm and dragged him at the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'll see you later, get out now!"  
"But I've got to talk to you! I was just fired, perhaps your boss need someone, a gardener, a painter, anything."  
"Certainly not!" Masaki said coldly not really listening to his cousin’s desperation.  
"Can’t you try to understand me for once in your life cousin, I really need a job. You can say we don't know each other, that I was there passing by...Masaki I'm really in a mess...Please."  
"Sorry Nino, there's nothing I can do." Masaki said not really sounding apologetic at all.  
"Aiba.” A voice called starting the two cousins.  
"Yes Sir!"  
Aiba released his hold on Nino suddenly and turned to face his employer, who was behind him.  
"Let him come."  
"Pardon Sir?"  
"The applicant. Now, I'm in a hurry."  
"Sir, he's not- "  
But Sho was already in his office. Nino raised an eyebrow and looked his cousin who was fuming.  
"Go."  
"What?" Nino asked a little confused by Aiba’s change of heart.  
"Follow him."  
Nino smiled and thanked his cousin without asking any question. But the man called him 'the applicant' so there must be a position after all? And selling himself, he knew how to do.  
Although the door was slightly ajar Nino knocked lightly anyway. "Come in," the employer calls from behind the door.  
Nino stepped into a large office where the man was sitting behind his desk. The man who was his cousin's boss introduces himself as Sakurai Sho. He seemed lost in the middle of a mountain of papers, his glasses sitting halfway down his nose. He requested Nino to sit down.  
"Excuse me." Nino tried to at least ask what job he was being considered for.  
"So, tell me." But Sakurai wasn’t paying attention  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why do you want the job?"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?" repeated Sakurai looking at Nino, astonished.  
This word a little bit louder was enough to wake the little person who was asleep behind Sakurai, whom Nino didn't notice until…  
The baby screamed but Sho was still focused on Nino.  
"Why are you here, Sir...?"  
"I am Ninomiya Kazunari, but everybody calls me Nino."  
"Ninomiya-san, you have a curriculum vitae, in which school did you go graduate from?"  
Nino didn't understand what he was talking about, but he did not miss his haughty and authoritative tone. He was seriously pissed off.  
However, Nino couldn't think straight with the baby's yells.  
"No, but, excuse me Sir, are gonna let her cry for a long time?"  
"Excuse me?" Sho felt the anger overtaking him suddenly. Who the hell was this man? "It seems obvious that you have nothing to do here and I'm wasting my time, so I think I'm going ask you to leave. Thank you." he said curtly rising to his feet.  
"Honestly." said Nino going straight to the baby. "You shouldn't let her cry like this. If you don't take her in your arms, she's going to be anxious and cry more. This entire story about the whims is just bullshit if you want my opinion. How old is she two months? As if you could be capricious so young...Can I take her?"  
Sho look at him astonished. He couldn’t understand this man who was so unashamed but before he could react, he had taken the little girl in his arms, rocking her slowly.  
"Has she eaten?"  
Sho nodded and looked what the other man was doing with surprise.  
“I'm gonna show you something. It will calm the baby down.”  
Nino sat down pushing Hana against his chest then he pulled up his T-shirt wrapping the baby's legs. She stopped whining immediately.  
“What's her name?”  
“Ha...Hana.”  
“Ne, Hana-chan, you like this, huh ? It's simple, babies in their mother's womb are retired within oneself like little frogs. It ease them to be in a foetal position. Except of course, if she's hungry or sick...but it can help you to narrow her problem. She sleeps. I give her to you?”  
“She slept on you ?” Sho questioned disbelievingly.  
“Of course, she must be exhausted. But I'm sure you'll figure out alone the next time, just do what I did, ok ?”  
He carefully gave Hana to Sho.  
“I've got to go, now. Excuse me for bothering you.”  
Nino opened the door and put his T-shirt back in place.  
“Tell me…” Sho said before Nino could step out the room fully.  
“Sorry ?”  
“You are looking for a job, aren’t you?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I am looking for a child minder for Hana. That's the reason for this interview which you have done brilliantly.”  
“I'm not a child minder,” smiled Nino.  
“But you know how to ease a baby and obviously, you get along with Hana. It's far better than anyone else I saw today.”  
“I should take care of her?”  
“Yes.”  
“When you're at work?” Nino asked digging for more details which Sakurai seemed reluctant to give.  
“Not exactly, truthfully speaking, it's a full time job. You will have a bedroom in the house adjoining the nursery, a good salary and one day off by week.”  
Nino looked at the man who was still holding the baby girl and was staring him with a desperate look. It was better than everything he could imagine, but if he accepted immediately, he looked like a hopeless man...which he truly was. Maybe both of them were.  
Being paid to take care of a baby and living in a luxurious house, did he really need to think about it ?  
Nino smirked.  
“When should I begin?”  
“When could you?”  
“I should move my things from my flat and say goodbye to my roommate. Tomorrow?”  
“It sounds perfect. I will prepare a contract, it will be ready when you will move in. We can talk about the details tomorrow, it work for you?”  
“Yes, of course, see you tomorrow.”  
Nino didn't need time to pack his stuff. His bags were still ready in his friend's apartment where he lived since he left his ex-boyfriend.  
The next morning, he returned to Sakurai's house and smiled passing by the English garden before knocking at the door.  
“Yo cousin!” Nino greeted Aiba companionably.  
...  
“Why don't you answer?”  
“You know perfectly why. You managed to enter in this house when I specifically I asked you not to!”  
“It was not planned, I swear, do you think I wanted to be a child minder?”  
“Of course not, so I don't understand why you agreed.”  
“Hey. he begged me to accept. Didn't see how I could refuse.”  
“Nino, please, I beg you, don't do or say anything inconsiderate, ok?”  
“I promise. I'm only here to take care of Hana-chan.”  
“Follow me, I'll show you the house.” Sighed Aiba.  
Nino took his bag and patted his cousin's shoulder informally.  
“There is Nana-san, the house chef . Nana-san this is Ninomiya Kazunari, Hana-chan's nanny.”  
“I would prefer child-minder if it please you, Aiba-san.”  
Aiba made a face and Nino smiled to the friendly big woman.  
“One more man in the house, huh? Though I don't mind! Aren't you afraid to take care of the baby?”  
“No, I'm use to babies.”  
“I’ll let Masaki-kun show you the house then you come back here to take her, ne?” said Nana showing the little asleep girl behind her.  
“I will drop my bag and I come right away.”  
Nino drooled on the wonderful house he just had a brief overview the day before. He could pinch himself to believe it.  
“You'll be on the first floor. Hana's bedroom is here.”  
“Wow…”  
It's was not only a bedroom and the young man saw some kindergartens less furnished.  
“Your bedroom is adjoined. There is a dressing between you.”  
“Over there.”  
“Yes, behind this door.”  
Nino opened wider the dressing which was bigger than his old bedroom and he came in his room. A big window where he could see the park below and furnished nicely, even if it seems made for a woman. He should put a personal touch, but it pleased him. Nino put his bag on the bed and find back the butler who waited for outside.  
“And you, where do you sleep?”  
“Oh the third floor, like Nana-san.”  
“And on the second?”  
“Sakurai-san.”  
“And his wife, he's divorced?”  
“No, he's not married.”  
“Ok... “  
Nino was curious by nature, but his cousin seemed reluctant to give him any information. They never had been friends as far he can remember.  
If Nino had always accepted his social condition without any resentment, day by day, Masaki was too ashamed of it. Aiba never made it a secret to his family that he didn't want to stay in the slums even if he should hide his origins for that. Nino was the only one that did not judge him.  
Perhaps that living under the same roof with him could ease their relationship. Even if the butler considered his presence a personal attack.  
Nino came back straight to the kitchen where he could hear some groans. He bent over the little girl who was opening her eyes stretching herself slowly.  
She stared him a moment probably searching who was this man above her then she opened the mouth breathing loudly, sign that she was ready to yell.  
Nino unfastened the security belt, took her against his chest and the little girl calmed down immediately. The butler and the cook let slip an appreciative “Wow.”  
“Are you hungry, Hana-chan? Nana-san her bottles are there?”  
“Yes, wait a minute, I'll get them for you.” Answered the woman a wide smile on her face.  
Nino made the baby's lunch skillfully and sat in a corner to feed her. Nana looked at them gently, thinking it was nice to have a baby in this house sometimes.  
When Sakurai came back at home after his work, a little bit early, he rushed to the kitchen and after a quick “tadaima” to Nana, he asked her the only question he had in mind.  
“So?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Honestly!”  
“It's a real happiness to see them both together.”  
Sho couldn't resist but to let out a relieved sigh and get to the nursery where he found Nino changing Hana's diaper.  
“Konbanwa.”  
“Oh, okaeri Sakurai-san.” Nino replied.  
“How was your first day?” Asked Sho bending over the baby to kiss her round cheek.  
“Very well. I bathed her. She slept well today. I didn't have any particular instructions, but Nana-chan explained me that she doesn't have regular schedule.”  
“Oh, it's true, we act according to her cries to be honest.”  
“Don't worry, she will find a pace, she's still young.”  
Sho stared him with a smile, comfort by his confident tone. It was the first time since he welcomed Hana that someone considered this baby with simplicity and happiness. Few seconds later, Sho realized he was still staring him.  
“Oh, excuse me.” he said embarrassed before taking Hana. “I...I'm gonna take care of her, now. Thanks Ninomiya-san.”  
“Can you call me Nino please? Nobody calls me Ninomiya-san.”  
“Very well, Nino. You can...do what you want to do now.”  
“Oh ok. I'm going to see what Aiba is up to.”  
Nino waved him and left the room wondering what could the people employed in this house could do in their free time. After all, it was not their house. Nino can hardly imagine hanging in the living-room in underwear or squatting in front of the TV to watch his favorite show. He found his cousin setting the table for the master of the house.  
He held back at the entrance and admired his cousin elegantly moving in the room, focused on his work without paying attention to the newcomer.  
“I'm impressed.”  
“By what?” Whispered Aiba.  
“I never saw you working. Actually, I didn't know what you did in your work. I'm really impressed.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” answered Nino seriously.  
“Thanks.”  
“Tell me. What do you do when Sakurai-san is at home?”  
“Hum...We are there just in case he needed us. Except if he gave us a night off.”  
“And in this case, what are you doing?”  
“The third floor is for Nana-san and me.”  
“Oh...”  
“You could...”  
“I could what?”  
“You could visit us later, if you want as soon as my service done here.”  
Nino hid a smile before nodding. It was a real step forward for the two of them.  
The first days Nino let Sakurai do what he used to do with Hana, he didn't want give any unwanted advice. He didn't know him well enough to know if he would be offended as a father. And it was absolutely not his intention.  
Maybe when he will ask one or two questions, he will just give him some tips.  
But seeing him every day sharing his time between his work and the baby, he felt it was time for him to help them, for the baby and the father’s sake.  
When Hana began to cry in the middle of the night, Nino woke up and went to the cradle.  
“What's up honey? Come with me.” He whispered taking her against his chest. He turned back and saw Sho in the door frame. He turned the light on and looked at him surprisingly.  
“Nino?”  
“Oh, Sakurai-san, excuse me. I thought I could take care of her and let you sleep. You have been working all day, you should rest a bit.”  
Sho stared Nino silently before sitting down in the armchair face to him.  
“Nino, May I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.”  
“How long have you been with us?”  
“Three weeks I think.”  
“Not once, you questioned me about her.”  
“I don't have any right to question you. But I must confess I am curious.”  
Sho burst out laughing and Nino though that he was really beautiful, more in this kind of casual clothing and demeanor. What a pity!  
“Go on, I promise you to answer if I can.”  
“Hana-chan has a mum?”  
“Actually, I'm her uncle and her guardian, Hana is my dead sister's daughter.”  
“I see. She lost her mum and you lost your sister. It should be very hard to live.”  
“Honestly, I didn't have the time to -how can I say- go into mourning. Chie died when Hana born and I took her immediately, suddenly, I was responsible for a newborn. I think I'm not really skilled enough to raise a baby.”  
“I think you get along very well. You love her, and that is more than enough. Babies feel this kind of thing.”  
“You think?”  
“I'm sure of it.” whispered Nino. “May I ask you something else?”  
“Go on.”  
“Hana-chan's bedroom is really full of wonderful items, but...will you accept if I buy something else for her?”  
“What do you need?”  
“I was told that there is some stretchy wrap to holds babies. It's convenient to walk free handing and I believe it could reassure Hana. I would like to try if you approve.”  
“Nino ?”  
“Yes?”  
“May I ask you how you know so much about newborns? Do you have children?”  
“Noooo! No, it's my older sister, she has 5 kids, 5 boys and she raises them at my parent's place. There is always baby at home and I always cared for my nephews. It's natural in a certain way.”  
“I understand a little better. You're younger than me and it seems so it must be easy for you.”  
“How old are you?”  
“29.”  
“There's 5 years between us.”  
“Do I look so old?”  
“No, you seem so accomplished, you seem so reliable, but me...”  
“I'm very impressed by you.”  
“Stop flattering me. You don't have to.”  
“It's not flattery, I'm sincere.” Answered Sho immediately making Nino blush. It will be very complicated for him if he fell for this man, thought the younger, trying to calm down. Sho was his boss, certainly heterosexual and he... “Nino?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why are we whispering?”  
“Because Hana fell asleep just when I sat.”  
Sho scolded himself to have forgotten the reason why Nino and him was chatting in the middle of the night in a semi dark bedroom.  
“She was hungry, isn't it?”  
“Apparently not, she wanted just to be comforted. I'm going to take her to bed.”  
“Ok. Thanks.”  
Nino laid her back in the cradle carefully to not wake her and he smiled to Sho who was near him. Too near, really too near.  
“I...”  
“Yes?”  
“I'll go tomorrow to buy the stretchy wrap. If you agree.”  
“I'll leave money for you with Aiba.”  
“Good night.”  
“Yes, good night Nino.”  
Nino reach out the hand, before figuring out it was just idiotic. He was about to pull it back when Sho took it and shoot it gently. Nino felt a wave of hotness and came back to his bedroom regretfully, brushing his hair to hide his embarrassment. What was he doing? Shaking his hand, tsk...Baka !  
He climbed in his bed and through the babyphone he could hear his employer voice.  
“You are lucky to have Nino, ne, Hana-chan?”  
Nino stroke his face trying to ease the anarchic beating of his heart. No, he shouldn't, it was absolutely impossible. Tomorrow, he will make things clear. It was necessary if he wanted to avoid all awkwardness between them.  
The next day he went shopping with Hana and stopped at his parent's place where some of his nephew were. This so difficult baby fit immediately to the familial hectic house and she even accept to take a nap between two of Nino's nephews.  
When they came back home, he bathed her and he put her in the stretch wrap to walk into the house. Like Nino suspected, she seemed to adore it. Too young to be turn on the outside; she was curled up against his chest. He tried to not thinking about what he will have to say to Sakurai when he returns home. It was not very complicated, he had just to confess he like men, that Sho was attractive and he had to be careful with him...or he took the risk to see him falling in love with him. This would lead him inevitably to give him his resignation.  
When the door opened he miss a heartbeat.  
“Tadaima.”  
“ Okaeri Sakurai-san. You have a nice day”  
“Excellent, thanks. It's the famous baby sling?” he said going forward to look at Hana beyond Nino's shoulder. The little girl eyes were wide open but she said nothing. He stroked her back through the fabric before kissing her head. Too near, too much near, once again. He was forthrightly touching him...it was the moment!  
“Sakurai-san?”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanted to say...About that.” He huffed showing the close distance between them.  
“That what?”  
“You and me, this closeness.”  
“What do you want to eat tonight?” said a voice behind Sho. A beautiful man with a black classic suit was front of Nino and stopped in the hall, his gaze on him. “Ohm would you introduce us, Sho-chan?”  
“Yes, of course. Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari. Nino his Hana's child minder.”  
“You hired a man?”  
“Didn't I tell you? Hum, yes.”  
“Oh, Thank God!” Whispered Jun shaking Nino's hand . “You're my savior. Thanks to you, we will finally have a real sex life.”  
“Jun, please.” said Sho more than embarrassed. “Don't discuss this kind of thing.”  
“Go on, she's too young to understand.”  
“I was not talking about Hana.”  
“Oh! Did I shock you Ninomiya-kun, is that it?”  
“That's it, and no, not at all. I leave you, I’ll take care of Hana tonight, don't worry, no one will disturb you.”  
“Thanks.” said Jun without looking at the little girl. “Come, baby?”  
Sho was staring Nino and Hana and didn't seem to want to let them go.  
“I’m sorry Nino.”  
Nino wondered why Sho was apologizing; because he has a boyfriend who sucks so much, Thought the child minder bitterly. At least he has nothing against gay people, how ironic!  
“Have a nice evening, Sir.”  
He turned on his heels and climbed the stairs. Nino stopped in Hana's bedroom before changing his mind and going two floors higher.  
Aiba was eating with Nana-san and the pair welcomed him warmly.  
“Do you want dinner, Nino-kun?” said the woman giving him a chair. “You brought us the little sweetheart?”  
“Yeah, she doesn't seems tired, I keep her with me a moment.”  
“Do you want to stay along with us tonight?” Asked Aiba.  
“If that’s okay, I always feel a little lonely when Hana falls asleep.”  
“You feel low?”  
“No, no...It's just that...”  
“It's just that he met Sakurai-san lover.” added wisely the cooker, eating a bite of rice.  
“Nino, is it true? You're in love with Sakurai-san?” asked Aiba astonished.  
“No, that would be foolish, and besides it’s not as if he was an available man, ne?”  
“You're dead.” whistled Aiba and the two others made round eyes. It was pretty unusual to see him so frank ! “But it's probably better for you. You can't have an affair with your boss. It will be so...predictable. The nanny and the boss...brr...it sounds like a bad erotic movie title.”  
“With gays character, it could be rapidly salacious.” said Nana in a smile surprising the two boys.  
“Don't worry about me, everything will be fine soon and I'll quickly find a guy smarter and nicer than him. And sexier too, did I say nicer?”  
“Shut up, you hurt yourself.”  
“But, luckily I have Hana-chan, ne Hana-chan? Oh, no, I don't have her any more, she's asleep. Didn’t you all say she never slept?”  
“It was before you came to take care of her.” smiled Aiba and Nino put his hand on his cousin's in a thankful way. But he heard someone behind him clearing his throat.  
“Sakurai-san?”  
Sho looked them in disbelief.  
“I wanted to see Hana. I went to her bedroom but she wasn't there.”  
“My apologies, she wasn’t sleepy yet so I thought we’d pay a visit to Masaki-kun and Nana-chan. Does it bother you?”  
“May I talk to you a moment, please?”  
Aiba and Nana lowered their heads, embarrassed by the unusual demanding tone.  
Nino stood up and followed him to the stairs, where his colleagues couldn't overhear them.  
“Are you angry Sir?”  
“No, I'm not.” said Sho through his teeth and Nino felt he was lying.  
“I go back to the nursery. »  
“No, excuse me, it's not what I wanted to say. It's about what you told me earlier, this 'closeness' between us. I understand the reason why it troubled you, now. I'll keep my distance from now on. That's all. Good evening.”  
“Don't worry, you'll be not disturbed.” mumbled Nino briefly.  
“What did you say?”  
“I simply said that Hana will not bother you tonight.”  
“It's unfair... »  
“Don’t worry about it, that's the reason why you hired me.”  
Sakurai seemed hurt and hesitant. But he took the stairs silently and Nino clenched his fists in anger.

 

During long weeks after, Nino tried to avoid his employer, talking with him only when it was about the little girl. Sho looked embarrassed and frustrated but that's all Nino could offer to him for the moment. He wanted to keep a distance between them. He was much too afraid he feeling would betray him if he spoke too much.  
Luckily, his cousin had become a supportive fixture in his life and they finally learned to appreciate each other. Nino even convinced Aiba to join him for a visit at his parent's place. He saw Masaki’s full laughter like never before, and Nino’s parents were amazed by this wonderful cousin who had a respectable job in a luxurious manor. When they returned to Sakurai's house, Masaki thanked Nino and took him in embrace, surprising him truly.  
Nino went to bed, happy of his day off and he wasn't asleep when he heard Hana calling him.  
No longer did she sleep in her tint cradle but, a crib where she stood up alone, now she was a 7 months little girl.

“Konnichiwa Hana-chan, I missed you today, you know ? Did you miss me too?”  
“Of course.” answered Sakurai's voice sounded behind Nino. “You missed her.”  
“Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you.”  
“Did you have a nice day off?” whispered Sho kneeling at Nino's side, taking the little girl's hand, playing with her fingers.  
“Yes, it was great. It has been a long time since I had that much fun.”  
“Did you take a stroll?”  
“No, I was at my parent's place.”  
“Oh...”  
« Oh ? »  
“You were at your parent's place with Aiba. It's really serious between the two of you?”  
“What? No ! What are you thinking? Aiba is my cousin.”  
“Your cousin?”  
“Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but if I did he would have killed me. He has a little issue with the fact that he come from a poor family, you see...”  
“That’s silly!”  
“You said it!” laughed Nino.  
“So...you're not together?”  
“No, I'm not very fond of incest.”  
“And you are with someone else?” Mumbled Sho seriously without looking at Nino, visibly disturbed.  
“Except Hana, there's no one in my life.”

Sho faced him and saw Nino's gaze on him.

“Great,” he said with a big smile.  
“You seem to enjoy the fact that I'm a poor single man...”  
“Absolutely. Oh, no! Forgive me. I just figured out that after several months.”  
“What?” Nino asked in confusion.  
“Nothing, it's nothing. Sleep my baby,” said Sho focusing on the little girl.  
“Sakurai-san?”  
“Yes?  
“I wondered. Hana is trying really hard to say some words and I just figured out that when I talk about you to her, I say ‘Papa’ maybe, you want to be referred to as something else? »  
“You talk about me?”  
“Often. You're our favorite subject. So?”  
“So what?”  
“O-O ?”  
“Sorry, I didn't listen after 'when I talk about you.'”  
“Just forget it. It's not a big deal, I'll go on like this. Good night Sakurai-san.” said Nino standing up suddenly, leaving the room rather cowardly.  
But what happened in his head, damn? Sho flirted with him now? And of his boyfriend ? It was really disgusting...

The following week, Sho came earlier from work and he could even go with Nino in the fairground for Hana's stroll.  
One day they were laid out on a cover at the park near Sakurai’s home, Hana playing between them, Nino told him what he had on the heart.

“Sakurai-san, I noticed you been coming home earlier recently.”  
“I do my best, it’s true.”  
“It's very good for Hana, as she grows and it's important for her to have her daddy but. I'm...I'm not very at ease with this situation.”  
“It bothers you? My presence upset you?”  
“No, no ! But I'm thinking about your couple life. You should take care of Matsumoto-san, he could think there is something between us, more than a simple employer/employee relationship.”  
“And?”  
“He could misunderstand.”  
“We have split up.”  
“What ? But...”  
“I can't stay with a man who understands me so little...and I must confess, I don't understand him either. Plus I'm in love with someone else.”  
“I see, effectively, you can't stay with him.”  
“Nino.”  
“Hum?” said Nino looking anything but Sakurai.  
“You know I'm talking about you right?”  
“Yes, I'm not an idiot. I'm just so embarrassed that I don't know how to react.”  
“Don't be cruel with me, please. You can tell me the truth; I will not begrudge if you don't want me. It has nothing to do with your work. I'm not telling you I'll be delighted, but I endure it bravely.”  
Nino burst out laughing seeing Sho's miserable look.  
“I'd love to see that.”  
“Really?”  
“No, I'm joking. I guess we should probably...kiss ne?”  
Sho sat slowly and looked at Nino. He bent down cautiously, his heart racing like a fool and when Nino closed his eyes, he took his lips.  
“Sakurai-san…”  
“Call me Sho.”  
“Sho, I think someone is watching us.” moaned Nino against Sho's lips.  
“Papa!” said Hana clearly in her tiny baby voice.  
“She said papa?”  
“Yes she said papa!”  
Sho took Hana in his arms and kissed her pretty neck.  
“It's silly, I didn't think I would be so moved.”  
“Wait until the day she walks on her own, it will be worse.”  
“Give me some time please, I'm trying to not anticipate. One day after another. And today was a beautiful day.”  
“Shall we go back?”  
“Yes, let’s go home.” Nino took the cover and the toys as Sho headed back with Hana.

Sho took a little more spare time, delegating work to his employees (but not too much), finishing some work at home, in his office where a little place was made for Nino and Hana.  
Aiba and Nana mocked him of course, telling Nino that he has found a good husband who came back at home early to enjoy his wife's and baby's company.  
But everything was not as dreamy as it seemed. If they were really in love, they didn't share any real intimacy. Even if Nino carved for it. Sho cornered him in the house's corridors to kiss him or hold his hand but when the night came, he wished him good night at his bedroom's door. It was absolutely insane! Nino was lost and doubted his own sex-appeal or Sho's mental state.  
One evening when they had just put Hana to bed, Nino stood with Sho at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed him more deeply, opening his mouth to let his tongue play on Sho's lips, asking him for access. Sho embraced him in a moan and Nino felt the victory coming. He pushed Sho against the wall and rubbed his hips against his in invitation.

“Nino.”  
“Hum?”  
“Nino...”  
“What?”  
“Good night,” said Sho pulling away from him.  
“Sakurai Sho, if you climb those stairs, I swear to you that I'll follow you.”  
“What? What's the matter?”  
“Answer truthfully, why are you with me? For Hana?”  
“What?”  
“You throw Matsumoto away because he didn't like children. You want me because I love her and she loves me?”  
“My paternal love has some limits, Nino, and the man I choose has nothing to do with Hana. Clearly.”  
“So why don't we make love?”  
“That’s a direct question.”  
“I don't have any choice, you have been the dodge king for two months. Two months, Sho! You kiss me, you hold my hand, and...nothing! I'm not a teenaged girl, I need more. Are you sure you gonna fuck me one day?”  
“I'm taking my time. I don't want you to think I just want to 'fuck you', you know.”  
« I want you to fuck me, Sho please. Tell me you want me as much as I want you. »

Sho didn't answer but took his hand dragging him till the floor he slept.  
He took him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
Sho leaned forward to Nino and cupped his face, kissing him strongly, forcing his mouth with his tongue, stroking Nino's body sensually.  
Nino finally understood he was holding back till now, probably to keep his self-control. He blushed hard. He didn't expect this...and it was confusing.

“I think, I'm gonna take a shower....before.” whispered Nino getting away from Sho breathlessly.  
“The bathroom is there.” said Sho showing an open door “You don't undress? You can't take a shower like that, can you Nino?”  
“Of course, I'll undress in the bathroom.”  
“I’ll help you.” Sho came to him and put his hand under Nino's T-shirt, taking it off but he stopped when only his mouth was revealed, his arms still up. 

Sho kissed gently the mole on Nino's chin then took his lips slowly. Nino moaned loudly and agreed to play, not trying to get out his fabric jail.  
Sho dragged him to the bed and lay him down, then kissed his neck and his chest, licking his nipples while Nino arched under the hot mouth. Sho stroked his stomach then unzipped his jeans skillfully, before unleashing his own shirt. He laid down against Nino and he felt him thrilling when he touched his skin.  
Nino now wished to get rid of his T-shirt to see Sho at last but also, he wanted to enjoy this blind kiss. It was so damn good and unexpected. He knew how gentle and tender Sho could be but, he never thought he was so talented for erotic play.  
He moved his hips asking him to take off his jeans but he heard Sho softly laughing.  
“You’re in a hurry for it.”  
“Yes...I’ve waited for so long.”  
“Me too, you don't imagine how much. The first time I saw you in my office, I found you so cute. I struggled to stay so stoical.”  
Nino's breath became wilder when he heard the silky voice whispering at his ear.  
“Sho, please...I beg you…” Nino raised his hips once again.  
Sho caressed his chest slowly and took off the jeans, leaving just his boxers deformed by his erection. He kissed the member's tip briefly through the fabric, making Nino whine for more.  
He took Nino in his mouth, enjoying his lover's groan. Sho saw him biting his lips trying to refrain his groans. He stood up and took off Nino's boxer. Nino heard him get off the bed, then the sound of a belt unbuckled. Few seconds later, he felt a warm body on his and he stopped breathing totally excited.  
If he was hard, Sho was much harder than him. He opened his thighs to rub his crotch against Sho's and broke down.

“Sho, let me see you please.” He begged.  
“The game is over?”  
“I'm serious Sho, this is not a game for me.”  
Sho took off the T-shirt and met Nino's gaze.  
“I'm serious too, I love you.”

Nino felt his heart exploding when he heard these words.  
He put his arms down and his little hands on his lover's nape, deepening their kiss, taking his mouth sweetly before his desire become too strong.  
Nino rolled over him and smirked.  
“It's my turn.”

He kissed Sho like he had dreamt so many nights, making him groan endlessly, biting and licking, enjoying each one of his reactions. Sho reached out and opened his drawer, taking out condoms and a bottle of lube.  
“Let me do this,” said Nino taking the items.  
Sho lay on his back and stared as Nino straddled him and after pouring a generous anount of the oily liquid on his fingers began to stretch himself. He put the condom on Sho's hardness, positioned it between his cheeks and took him slowly.  
Sho groaned loudly as he entered totally in him and caressed the smooth skin of his thighs and waist letting Nino find his own pace. He kept Sho deeply in his belly making circular motions, taking him far away in extasy.  
Sho pull up his hands on Nino's side and made him bent over to kiss him softly.  
Nino took his lover's hand and placed it on his cock urging Sho to pump it up. Their movements became erratic until they come in a synchronous gasp.  
The younger put his forehead on his lover’s forehead, each smiling happily, kissing tenderly, and their tongues danced gently together.

“I love you too.” Nino said breathlessly against Sho's mouth.

Sho pulled out of him half-heartedly and lay Nino down on his back then cover them with the sheets. He kissed Nino's head, smiling.

“You should move out.”  
“What?”  
“You have to move in with me, I can't possibly live in the nursery.”  
“You want me to live here?”  
“We have lived under the same roof for months!” Sho chuckled seeing the surprised look on Nino's face.  
“But it's the first time we make love.”  
“That's why you have to sleep with me…”  
“Huh...”  
“It's a 'yes'?”  
“We will talk later.”  
“Nino, Answer me!”  
“I should sleep, Hana will wake up at seven tomorrow.”  
“I'll wake up with her.”  
“Really.”  
“I promise.”  
“You're ready for anything…so…” Nino looked Sho in a smirk. He trailed his finger on his lover's chest, reawaking his desire.  
Are you gonna tell me, how serious man could possibly have a piercing in his navel and where you learned to be so good in bed?”  
“It's a long story.”  
“I have time.”  
“We have all our time, it's true. But not tonight, for the moment, we have something much better to do...” sighed Sho, turning Nino on his side spooning him. He rubbed his low part against Nino's butt and put his hands on his tights grasping him softly.  
“Again?”  
“You are inspiring me.”  
“You...you getting up tomorrow, ne?”  
“Hmm,” groaned Sho nibbling his ear.  
“Ok, it works for me.”

~+~+  
“Ne, Kazu-chan?”  
“Yes, Princess?”  
“Will you stay with me at school?”  
“No.” Nino laughed combing Hana's hair splitting it in two perfect braids. “But I'll come with you in the class and I'll be there at the end of the class to bring you home.”  
“Daddy too?”  
“Daddy too, are you worried?”  
“A little bit.”  
“Give me your feet, I'll put your socks on. School will be great, you'll see, you will have a lot of friends perhaps a little boy who will be in love with you...and the sensei will be very gentle, I'm sure of it. And if someone bothers you, you tell me, I'll scold him. Don't ask to Daddy, he doesn't know how to kick the little brat's butt.”  
“I don't know how to do...what?” asked Sho coming in the bedroom. Hana laughed seeing Nino make a face and she jumped in his father's arms.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yep,” said Hana a determined look on her little face.  
“So let's go! And you too, butt kicker of little brats.” huffed Sho taking Nino's hand.

Aiba and Nana gave a snack to the little girl and waved at her, tears in their eyes.

“She isn’t leaving for war,” joked Nino slapping his cousin's forehead.

They took Hana at school trying their best to not show her how anxious they were. She waved at them briefly and the two men went to the car silently. Nino stroked his lover's thigh.

“Are you ok?”  
“Not really, but it will be all right tonight, when she will be at home.’

Nino burst out laugh, hiding his own apprehensions. But Sho knew him too well to not notice his sad look.  
When Sho came back home after his work, he went straight to his daughter’s bedroom and saw how she was delighted by her school. He felt a little relieved but truly nostalgic. Now his baby will learn new things, without him, she will meet other people he didn't know. A parents life was not a smooth sailing.  
When he gets to his bedroom, Nino was still in their bed playing with his DS and Sho smiled at him while undressing.  
“So, how was your first day?” he asked just like he did few minutes ago with Hana.  
Nino left his game and sat in the bed.  
“First, tell me how your day was? The book?”  
“I'm happy.” Sho smirked laying down at Nino's side, embracing him. For several months, he had been preparing a book gathering his sister's pictures and he was in contact with an art gallery to make an exhibition. “Chie would be happy. And Hana will be proud of her mum.”  
“And I'm proud of you, Sakurai Sho” said Nino kissing his neck.  
“Your turn.”  
“Actually, I wanted talk to you.”  
“Oh.”  
“What, 'oh?’”  
“No, no. I take back my 'oh' and I’ll listen carefully.”

Nino looked him seriously.

“Hana goes at school.”  
“And?”  
“And until now, I took care of her. I… What can I do now?”  
“You want another baby,” asked Sho arching an eyebrow.  
“Baka...”  
“Yes, but you laughed.”  
“But perhaps it's not a bad idea...I could take one of my nephew, my sister is not really good in maths, I wonder if she will even notice.”  
“It work for me.”  
“No, seriously, Sho...what I'm gonna do? I don't want to be a lazy housewife! Nana-chan cooks, Aiba holds the house. They are gonna hate me if I annoy them.”  
“Why don't you go to university?”  
“What?  
“You'd be a great teacher.”  
“Me, at school?”  
“Your daughter goes at school, why not you?”

Nino let the idea slowly make his way. It was obvious. Yes, he would love to go at the university!

“When I see you with that face, I'm sure you love my idea.”  
“You'll be happy if I say yes?”  
“I have been thinking about it for a while, and if you were a teacher you could, uh...stay with Hana all day long and take care of her.”  
Nino laughed and kissed him.  
“In truth, your just want to fuck a student, huh?”  
Sho straddled him, and Nino blushed. How was it possible to get so excited in five seconds? wondered the younger man. Sho put a finger under his chin and whispered to him, “exactly” with a needy voice.


End file.
